Of Masquerades and Perfect Strangers
by Lyrielle
Summary: Ginny meets a man at a Ministry Ball that she believes is perfect for her. Imagine Ginny’s shock when the man isn’t so quite what she thought of him to be. Fluff alert! Oneshot.


**Of Masquerades and Perfect Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I-don't-own-Harry-Potter-and-its-characters disclaimer.

Rather cliché piece, but I like it. And that's what matters ;)

--

Ginny groaned and sank down onto a cushioned bench next to the wall.

She _hated_ Ministry parties. The one she was currently in attendance at just happened to be a Winter Gala ball, being held on New Year's Eve.

The theme? Masquerade.

That was why Hermione had begged Ginny to come, so she could have someone to lean on. Ginny thought that people gabbing about senseless things and getting drunk was utterly pointless and a waste of time.

However, Ginny did have to admit that the dress Hermione had helped her pick out was beautiful. It was a stunning emerald halter neck dress, with a slightly ruffled hem. It cinched at her waist with a sparkling emerald. It was fairly low-cut, but not so low-cut that Ginny looked like a slut. She had softly curled her hair, and it fell to the middle of her back. A matching emerald mask glittered on her face.

Ginny didn't realize that she turned heads wherever she walked in the ballroom where the masquerade was being held. She had decided to temporarily dye her hair a light chestnut color, so any partners that she danced with would not recognize her, as her bright red Weasley hair gave it all away.

Ginny wanted to go home, and curl up in bed with a good novel and a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Sighing, she grabbed a small flute of champagne off of the tray of a passing waiter, and downed it all in one gulp, letting the champagne fizz lightly on her tongue.

As she passed a group of ladies dressed in what seemed like the lowest-cut dresses in the room, she heard bits of talk that intrigued her.

"Did you hear, you have to remove your mask at midnight?"

"No, no Anna, you and your dance partner have to remove your masks at midnight."

"Yes, and then you both kiss as the clock chimes midnight! I hear the Minister planned this, and placed a spell that has nasty side effects if you don't kiss."

_Very imaginative_, Ginny thought dryly to herself. _It's all foolish gossip_.

Another slow song struck up from the band that was playing (Ginny hadn't bothered to see who was playing the music), and a man with slightly darker chestnut hair than hers strolled up to her.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Ginny glanced at him, but saw nothing that suggested he would attempt anything on her. She couldn't see his face though, as his mask obscured that. She hadn't danced with anyone so far tonight, so she might as well get into the mood.

"That would be nice," she replied, a small smile quirking on her lips. Taking his offered hand, he swept her out onto the dance floor.

"So, where do you work in the Ministry?" the man asked as he twirled her around.

"In the defense department," she answered. She was trying to think of where she had heard his voice before. It sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on whom it was.

"That's odd. I work in the defense department too. I guess we've somehow missed each other by chance," the man replied. _That sounds like Malfoy,_ Ginny thought. _He works with me, but never notices me. Why I have to work with a prat like that, I have no idea._ Giving a mental eyeroll to herself, Ginny gave a genuine smile at this, and met his eyes.

As soon as she met his eyes, she was blown away completely. His eyes were a piercing shade of silver, with splinters of icy blue surrounding the pupil. She felt that his eyes were drawing her in closer to him.

Almost as if he could read her mind, the man wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and Ginny relaxed for the first time tonight. She felt so comfortable in this stranger's arms as they stepped in time to the music.

As the song drew to a close, the man gave a delicate kiss to her hand. "I hope for another dance at midnight," he murmured, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Ginny smiled to herself. "Imagine that, a gentleman in here," she muttered absently to herself.

Looking around, she saw no sign of Hermione. _Probably gone off to snog my brother in another room_, Ginny thought, rolling her eyes.

Fro the remainder of the night, Ginny danced with any man who approached her, but none of them made her heart leap as the first stranger had. And certainly none of them had startlingly beautiful eyes.

As the last few minutes ticked down to midnight, the band struck up another sweet melody, and Ginny spotted the signature silver mask of the stranger walking up to her.

"I'm here to claim my midnight dance with you," he said, by means of a greeting.

"Why, certainly," Ginny replied back, taking his proffered hand.

The music surrounded them as the stranger's warm arms guided Ginny through the dance. Soon, the minutes became seconds.

Fireworks exploded outside as cheering commenced in the ballroom. Ginny now knew it was the time of the unmasking, and she ached with curiosity to know whom this stranger was.

Slowly, she started undoing the ties of her mask, and watched it fall limply into her hands. Feeling this stranger had a right to know who she truly was, she touched her wand to her hair and watched it turn back to its natural vibrant colour.

She turned to face him, and saw he had a pale face with a pointed nose. He was looking at her with shock on his face.

"Weasley?" he asked, in a tone Ginny would recognize anywhere.

"Malfoy?" she shot back.

He groaned and also touched his wand to his hair, as the chestnut color seeped out and it returned to the pale blond colour.

Ginny could not believe that she had been fantasizing about this perfect stranger whom would give her the kiss of her dreams.

Ginny wasn't quite sure about the kiss of her dreams part, but Malfoy was definitely not part of her mind's definition of "perfect".

Malfoy was now looking at her with the oddest look in his eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked crossly. She had thought this ball would end well with the unmasking, but it looked as if she had played all her cards wrong. _Damn Divination_.

"I don't care if you're a Weasley or not, but I still want that midnight kiss," Malfoy said arrogantly, and swept her head up for a kiss.

Ginny didn't quite hear what Malfoy said, and before she knew it, Malfoy's lips were on hers. Warm lips that had been exactly what Ginny had dreamed the stranger would have—not someone with a cold heart like Malfoy.

Ginny stood shocked for a second, before the rational part of her mind screamed at her to kiss him back.

It appeared that Malfoy was, in fact a perfect "stranger", with a happy ending to the ball after all.

-_fin_-

A/N: Fluffy! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
